marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Akuma
Akuma (known in Japan as Gouki) is a character from the Street Fighter series, originally appearing in Super Street Fighter II Turbo as a secret character and hidden boss. He is also one of Ryu's deadliest enemies/rivals. Backstory Akuma trained under Goutetsu along with his brother Gouken. Goutetsu taught them Ansatsuken (Assassin fist) in the from of karate along with a mixture of judo and koppo. As the brothers progessed under Goutetsu's teachings, a dispute arose on the true nature of Ansatsuken karate and the path to master it. Gouken did not accept the violent nature of their art and left Goutetsu and made his own dojo. Akuma continued to use the art as it was intended to be used for, killing. In order to learn Shun Goku Satsu (Raging Demon), Akuma embraced the Satsui no Hado (The Surge of the intent to kill).After he Embraced the Satsui No Hado, Akuma gave up any compassion he held towards other human beings and lost all of his Humanity, in addiction, he realized limits as a fighter could be expanded, and left Goutetsu's guidance to train alone on an island known as Gokuento. His Return marked the end of his master, Akuma demonstrated his power by killing his master in a fight. After the fight, Akuma removed the beaded necklace from Goutetsu and placed it on his neck. The following day he challenged his brother to a fight and lost. Akuma requested death in defeat but Gouken did not want to kill his own brother, Akuma said he would return and saw his older brother's weaknesses, showing compassion for those who are strong opponents. Many years later Akuma face his brother again and struck him with Shungokusatsu and believed he had killed his Brother, (Gouken had emptied his soul from the attack and only went into a coma) left the dojo. Ken saw the flash of the attack as was returning from the U.S. Martial Arts tournament, ran to the surrounding woods and searching for the killer. Akuma easily defeated Ken and disappeared. Gouken's other student, Ryu soon learned of his master defeat from Akuma and begin searching for him. Akuma first fought Ryu on his island and discovered the potential to use the the Satsui no Hado within him. Akuma destroyed his island with a karate chop and told him to fight him again when he had embraced the Killing intent to and see who is truly more powerful. After that Akuma went to fight Gen , The former master of Chun-Li and her dead father, as they fought in battle, Akuma had found out that Gen was already dying and was Sick, Akuma, who would find no satisfaction in killing someone who is already dying, stop the fight and disappeared leaving Gen, Akuma was on the Great wall of China and was thinking about the fighters he has fought, and said he would be the next one to die. During the events of Street fighter 2, Akuma fought Bison to see if he was strong enough to face him in battle and even killed him with his Shungokusatsu , after that Akuma went into shadows and train again . During the event of Street Fighter 4, Akuma was meditating and sense something not right, his sense his brother was still alive and went to see if he truly was, Seeing one the destroyed Seth Robots, Akuma realized that his brother was truly alive, as he walked towards his brother he found that Gouken had locked up the Killing intent within Ryu who was unconscious. Akuma became angry and attack him with Shungokusatsu, Gouken was unaffected the attack by using the power of nothiness and Akuma was excited, he then challenged his brother to a battle to the death to decide who truly claims Ryu (it is most likely that Gouken Won the fighter scene he was alive after the battle but did want to kill his brother) After that Akuma continued his training. In the events of street fighter 3, Akuma fought Gill to see how strong he truly is and even killed him, but Gill has brought himself back to life without Akuma knowing, in one of his endings, he destroyed Ayers Rock with his new move, Kong Kokuretsu Zan, In another of his endings he destroyed a U.S. submarine underwater with people inside it.It appears that Akuma will not stop his training for anybody who doesn't know there passing by him. Akuma follows the code of the warrior, a set of beliefs to which he is dedicate to. These beliefs however, don't include any excess concern for the well being of his opponent or anybody else. He seeks out fights to the death for the purpose of advancing his own personal enlightenment, and while he doesn't randomly kill people outside of martial duels, he is absolutely ruthless and unconcerned with any collateral damage to his own training (hence the destruction of the Submarine in Street Fighter 3 third strike). Appearance Akuma has red hair, wears prayer beads around his neck, and wears a black gi (occasionally displayed as blue in artwork). The kanji 'ten' (天) - meaning "sky", "heaven", or "providence" - can be seen on his back when it appears during certain win animations. Capcom had stated that the symbol on his back meant "immortal" for Akuma even though there are many different translations. In his Cyber-Akuma form, a mechanical eye covers the right side of his face and he gains an abnormally large, cybernetic right arm. Underneath his gi, the right side of his pectorals are covered up by a mechanical shell. He also wears light blue geta sandals as opposed to his plain sandals while in his human form. Gameplay While some people often refer to Akuma as a shotoclone (characters who fight identically or similar to Ryu by utilizing his attacks), he has more than enough moves to distinguish himself from his lighter counterpart, utilizing a different playstyle altogether. His moves are generally stronger and deal consecutive damage, but he lacks in health, making him a classic example of a Glass Cannon. His low health storywise is shown to be Akuma/Gouki holding back his true power in order to enjoy his fights. His unique moves usually involve closing the gap between his enemies while at same time, getting through their defenses, and are generally centered around cornering his opponents into a lockdown, along with some mixup from his Hyakkishuu in some installments he appears in. Command Normals & Special Attacks *'Zugai Hassatsu (''Skull Crushing Killer):' A slow chop attack that hits overhead. *'Senpukyaku (Whirlwind Leg):' A leaping spin kick attack that's a more basic form of the Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku, Ryu also possesess it, but does not use it in MVC3/TvC. Can go over low attacks. *'Gohadoken (Great Surge Fist):' Fires a burning ball of flaming ki from his palms, but has a bit of delay before he tosses it. *'Zanku Hadoken (Slashing' Air Surge Fist''): Fires a ki blast from a single hand in midair. Can now perform during Hyakki Shuu. *'Goshoryuken (''Strong Rising Dragon Fist)' - A rising uppecut attack that does multiple hits, said to be the "original Shouryuuken" with the "killing touch". *'Tatsumaki Zankukyaku (Tornado Slashing-Air Leg):' A flying spinning kick attack on a rotating axis, if used in midair, the L/A version moves on an arc, while the H/C version flies across, just like Ryu's. This attack is enhanced version of the original Tatsumaki Senpuukyaku. and can' leap over low-angled attacks.' Like in the original pre-MVC3 games, this move sports lightning effects. *'Tenma Kujinkyaku (Evil Spirit Air Blade Kick):' Akuma/Gouki performs a dive kick at the apex of his jump, it is often a command normal that only done during a foward jump although in the MVC series, Akuma/Gouki has it as a special move that can be done any time in midair. MVC3 converts it back into a command normal. *'Ashura Senku (Fighting Demon Flashing Air):' Akuma/Gouki with great ki control, phases through his opponent, can warp left or right. His dash animation is ripped from this. *'Hyakki Shu (Hundred Demons Assault):' Akuma/Gouki's flying variable move, takes a small leap and is able to perform these moves to mixup is opponents when applying pressure.... **'Hyakki Gouzan (Hundred Demons Powerful Slash):' When Akuma/Gouki inputs nothing during the Hyakki Shuu, he lands with a low-hitting sweeping slide kick. Now has purple fire effects that apply to all Hyakki Shuu follow-ups, though it does not appear in MVC3. **'Hyakki Goushou (Hundred Demons Powerful Pierce) -''' Akuma/Gouki pierce punches the opponent during the Hyakki Shuu. Hits overhead. **'Hyakki Goujin (''Hundred Demons Powerful Blade):' Dive kick attack. Basically a Hyakki Shuu version of Tenma Kuujinkyaku. Hits overhead. **'Hyakki Gousai/Hyakki Gou Tsui''' (''Hundred Demons ''Powerful Smash/Hundred Demons ''Powerful Crash''):''' Midair throw attack, can be performed on a grounded or midair opponent, Gousai is on a grounded opponent, where Akuma can flip over the foe and toss them in a forward somersaulting throw. Gou Tsui is if opponent jumps next to Akuma/Gouki can piledrive them with a smash on the foe's head on Akuma/Gouki's knee. Used as a tick throw if opponent gets to defensive on the other follow ups. Does not appear in MVC3. Assists in MvC2 Assists in MvC3 Hyper Combos *Messatsu Gohado (Annihilating Strong Surge) (Level 1):' Akuma/Gouki fires a flaming beam of ki from his palms. Can now perform in midair. Both the Messatsu Gouhadou and Tenma Gouzankuu have two forms in MVC3, the Agyou (Flattering Form), and Ungyou (Growling Form). The former is a stream of multiple Gouhadoukens in rapid succession. The latter, done by holding down the two buttons during the M.G.H/T.M.G.Z.K.'s executions, is a concentrated beam. *'Tenma Gozanku (Evil Spirit Strong Slashing-Air) (Level 1):' Akuma/Gouki jumps and shoots many Zankuu Hadoukens out of his hands. *'Messatsu Goshoryu (Annihilating Strong Rising Dragon) (Level 1):' Akuma/Gouki peforms multiple Gou Shouryuukens on the opponent, burning them. A stronger version of Ken Masters' Shouryuu Reppa(Rising Dragon Rending Breaker). *'Messatsu Gou Rasen (Annihilating Strong Spiral) (Level 1):' A upward-rising Tatsumaki Zankuukyaku that sucks in the opponent. Appears in '''SFIII' and MVC2, and is an enhanced version of the Tatsumaki Gou Rasen (Tornado Strong Spiral) in SFIV and SSFIV used by Gouken. *'Messatsu Gou Senpuu (Annihilating Strong Whirlwind) (Level 1) -' A midair version of Messatsu Gou Rasen, appears in SFIII and MVC2. *'Shun Goku Satsu (Instant Hell Murder) (Level 3) ''- Trademark super. Akuma/Gouki poses then warps via Ashura Senkuu towards the opponent to grab them. The screen flashes with light and violent strikes are seen 'as the might of the 16 hells bombard the foe' while the screen is blacked out. Akuma/Gouki and the opponent reappear, with the opponent face-down on the ground covered in violet flames and the kanji character for 'heaven' is burning in the background(this happens of the opponent is K.O.ed from the attack). This move is unblockable in all appearances and now happens much faster than in previous installments that include Akuma/Gouki. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Health decreased to 750,000. * Decreased priority of Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. * Increased horizontal knockback range of Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. * Hyakkishu can be done in the air. * Additional hits can be added to Messatsu Gohado (all versions) through rapid buttons presses. * Additional hits can be added to Tenma Gozanku (all versions) through rapid buttons presses. * Additional hits can be added to Raging Demon through rapid buttons presses. Theme Song thumb|left|300px Akuma's theme song is a remix of his Secret boss fight from his first appearance in '''Super Street Fighter II Turbo. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia * A design of both Akuma and Ryu can be found in the background of the Hand HQ stage. * Akuma's considered the first character to debut in the Cross-Over series, since he is a secret character on X-Men: Children of Atom, making him the very first Street Fighter/Capcom character to appear in a Marvel related game. * He is one of four unlockable characters in MvC3, along with Sentinel, Hsien-Ko, and Taskmaster. To unlock Akuma, players must obtain 2,000 Player Points. * Akuma is one of the sub bosses in Cosmic Form before fighting Galactus. The other sub bosses are Doctor Doom, Albert Wesker and Dormammu. * Akuma's ending features him noting that no one else is left to rival him on Earth and prepares to journey through the galaxy to find a worthy challenger, leaving behind the bodies of Ryu, Wolverine, Captain America, Chun-Li, and Spider-man. * Akuma was shown alongside Taskmaster,because they both have fighting styles of other fighters. However, Akuma is the overused Shoto style shared by many Street Fighter characters (Ryu/Ken/Dan/Sean), while Taskmaster is a mix of a bunch of Marvel character fighting moves (in this game specifically Captain America/Spider/Hawkeye) due to his photographic reflexes. * Akuma is the only character to not call any character by their real name. * In addition to the name calling, for some reason he calls Amaterasu a "Devil", which is the complete opposite of what Amaterasu is (although she was refered to as the "White Demon of Death" by the Blockhead clan in Okami). * When performing his Messatsu Gou Hadou or Tenma Gou Zanku hyper comboes in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, one can faintly hear the sound similar to children laughing whilst as Akuma gathers energy. * Akuma's 3rd costume (2nd alternate) is his Oni form from Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition, in the "what-if?" scenario of the Satsui No Hado consuming him completely. * On Gameinformer list of best fighting game characters, Akuma was listed as the first one Artwork XMvsSFAkuma.JPG|X-Men vs. Street Fighter. MarSFAkuma.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter MarCap2Akuma.JPG|Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes 230px-Akuma_MvsC3-FTW.png|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Colors9.JPG|Akuma's alternate colors in UMvC3 E3f9b39a763f2ff51d162156e133a8c0.jpg|Cyber-Akuma (Mech-Gouki) DLC costume Also See Akuma's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Akuma's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Akuma's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Category:MvC3 Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shoto Characters Category:Akuma Category:X-Men: COTA Characters Category:XMvSF Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Glass Cannons